The present invention relates to virtual machine working set memory space. More particularly, the present invention relates to out-of-memory avoidance in dynamic virtual machine memory adjustment.
Virtual machines may execute on hardware platforms that allow the virtual machines to execute programs/processes as if the virtual machines are hardware computing devices. The hardware platforms may allow multiple separate virtual machines to coexist. Each virtual machine may have its own memory space, operating system instance, and resource set, or may share certain resources.